The Curse of the Short Attention Span
by Hoseki Honooko
Summary: Raenef can't concentrate. AGAIN. Shonen-ai Fluff, one-shot, EclipsexRaenef. Rated because of one little kiss.


Title: The curse of the Short-Attention span!  
  
Summary: Raenef 's mind wanders AGAIN. Pure fluff, one-shot.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Warnings/Spoilers: Hopefully none past volume three. Shonen-ai fluff.  
  
Author: Hoseki Honooko  
  
**********************************************  
  
"… and so, when attempting to punish a rowdy child, shouting curse words while performing a noogie is far more appropriate than a wedgie and a kick to his rear end." Eclipse finished, and closed the book he was reading from.   
  
"Any questions, Lord Raenef?"  
  
Raenef stared straight at the diagram Eclipse had provided, and didn't respond. His eyes were glazed over, and he had a blank look on his face. Eclipse frowned.  
  
"Lord Raenef?" he said, moving into Rae's view. Raenef blinked slowly. A vein on Eclipses' forehead twitched, and head rubbed his temple with one hand. Using the book in his other hand, he brought it down sharply on Raenef's head.  
  
"OUCH! Hey, Eclipse, why'd you… Oh. The lesson's over, isn't it?" he squeaked, meekly rubbing his head.  
  
"Lord Raenef, I don't believe I have ever encountered a shorter attention span than yours." Eclipse snapped irritably. Raenef guiltily hung his head.  
  
"I'm sorry Eclipse. I tried to listen, honest." He informed his teacher sadly. Eclipse looked sternly at his charge for a moment before sighing heavily.  
  
"I suppose we'll just have to repeat the lesson tomorrow. And Demon Lords do not apologize." He reminded the boy.  
  
"Eclipse?" Raenef asked softly.   
  
"Yes, Lord Raenef?"  
  
"I really am sorry. I just get distracted by stuff, and then I forget what we were talking about, and then I get all confused and-"  
  
"I realize this Lord Raenef." Eclipse interrupted. "You distract easily. Perhaps if we could eliminate the distractions, you would focus better?"   
  
Raenef blinked, and then shook his head slowly.  
  
"I don't think that'll work… "He trailed off. Eclipse scowled.  
  
"And why not, Lord Raenef?"  
  
Rae blushed, and fiddled with his shirt hem.  
  
"Well, see, the distractions sorta… they can't really go away…" he said, not looking at Eclipse. Eclipse sighed again.  
  
"And why can they not go away?" he questioned Raenef. The boy blushed harder.  
  
"Well… 'cause… how could you teach me and not be here?" he asked.   
  
The taller demon blinked.  
  
"Am I… distracting to you, Lord Raenef?" he asked, puzzled. The blonde nodded.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Why?" Eclipse cocked his head slightly.   
  
"Well…" Raenef said, trying to explain. "You're… really pretty." He looked up at Eclipse. His tutor blinked.  
  
"You find me 'pretty', my Lord?" he questioned the smaller boy, now very confused. Raenef nodded enthusiastically.   
  
"Yep! Everyone knows you're pretty, Eclipse. Or beautiful. I forget which one they think…" he said, frowning when he realized he'd forgotten something again.  
  
"And…do you… agree with them, my Lord?" Eclipse asked flatly. Rae looked up at his teacher, and smiled.  
  
"Yep. I know you're beautiful, Eclipse." He said happily.  
  
"I-I'm flattered, my Lord." Eclipse stammered, surprised. This was the last thing he had been expecting to hear.   
  
Raenef frowned.  
  
"Eclipse, why do you still call me 'Lord'?" he demanded.  
  
"Well, you are my liege, and it-" Raenef cut him off.  
  
"But you're my friend. Erutis and Chris are my friends, and they don't call me 'Lord', so you shouldn't either." Rae informed Eclipse reasonably.  
  
"You would prefer I call you 'Master Raenef'? Eclipse asked, completely missing the point.  
  
"No, I think you should call me what everyone else does. Raenef. Just Raenef. You are my friend, right Eclipse?" Rae said.  
  
"If you desire me to be, Lo-, er, Raenef." Eclipse replied. Raenef suddenly looked very sad. He looked down at the ground, and spoke quietly.  
  
"I don't want you to just be my friend because I told you to. That's not how friends work." A single tear hit Raenef's knee. "You don't have to be my friend unless you want to."  
  
Eclipse was taken aback. He kneeled in front of Raenef, and put a hand under the boy's chin. He brought the blonde's brilliant green eyes up to meet his black ones.  
  
"I would… be proud to be your… friend." He told the boy gently. Rae smiled happily, and threw his arms around his tutor's neck.  
  
"Yay! Oh thank you Eclipse!" he squealed joyfully. The dark haired demon patted his charge on the back awkwardly.   
  
Raenef pulled back, and studied Eclipse for a moment. He then reached out and fingered one of the locks of ebony hair that framed his teacher's face.  
  
"You have such pretty hair Eclipse. I like it." Rae said simply, still running his fingers through the hair. Eclipse felt a smile tug at the corners of his mouth.   
  
"Thank you, Raenef. I'm fond of yours as well." He said, as he patted the blonde on the head. Rae's head jerked up, and he dropped the piece of Eclipse's hair he had been playing with.  
  
"In fact, Raenef, I find you rather distracting as well." The demon continued nonchalantly. Rae's eyes grew round.  
  
"Really?" he asked. Eclipse did smile this time.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I think you might distract me for a different reason, though." Raenef said, looking away quickly. Eclipse stood from his kneeling position, and placed a hand on either side of the boy's legs. He then leaned in very close to the now furiously blushing Rae.  
  
"I disagree, Raenef." He said, and then slowly, slowly leaned in towards Raenef, giving him plenty of time to object, or escape. Raenef did neither. And when Eclipse paused just before touching the boy, Rae closed the distance, pressing his lips against the taller demon's. Eclipse had planned to keep the kiss chaste, but Raenef had other ideas. He grabbed the free locks of hair hanging beside his tutors face, and yanked. Eclipse was pulled down on top of the blonde. Surprised by the boy's daring, he broke the kiss, and stared at Rae, who smiled innocently.  
  
"See? I can to focus." He said impishly. Eclipse smiled again, and kissed the boy. He ran his tongue across Raenef's lower lip, and the smaller demon opened his mouth to let his teacher in. Raenef ran his fingers through Eclipse's hair. Eclipse deepened the kiss, and Rae moaned, arching his back slightly. Eclipse pulled away from Rae's mouth, despite the boy's whimper of protest, and began to kiss the blonde's neck.  
  
Suddenly, someone coughed. Loudly.  
  
Eclipse jumped, and sprang off Raenef. Said demon lord propped himself up on his elbows, and looked at who had caused this unwanted interruption.  
  
Erutis had her arms crossed across her chest, and she was grinning like a cat that got the cream. Chris had his hand behind his head, and was staring a hole through the ceiling, blushing.  
  
  
  
Eclipse opened his mouth to speak, but before he could, Raenef leapt up and bounced over to Erutis.  
  
"Guess what Eru?! Eclipse said he's my friend! Isn't that great!?" He smiled hugely.  
  
Erutis rolled her eyes, and muttered to herself.  
  
"Friend with privileges, to be more exact."  
  
~End~  
  
*******************************************  
  
A/N: Well? Didja' like? If so, please comment. If not, please comment. Can you tell I want reviews? I lurve 'Demon Diary', and I have all the manga currently available in English. Imagine my joy/horror to discover that yeah, there IS a Demon Diary section here on ff.net, but there are less than 80 fics. Sad. ;_;   
  
So I wrote one. And I wanted to keep going and make it a lemon. But I didn't. So maybe I'll write a lemon some other time. Or a nice lime. Something citrus anyway… *babbling*  
  
Thanks for reading! ^_^-v  
  
-Honooko-chan 


End file.
